Bienvenue dans le monde de Black Butler
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Lucy quitte l'équipe Natsu, suite à leur comportement à son égard, et prend souvent des missions solos. Après quelques mois Lucy de prendre une mission se déroulant à l'étranger, où elle va faire de nouvelles rencontres. Bonne Lecture. Lucy très puissante, changement de caractère de Lucy, et acquisition de nouveaux pouvoirs.


Bienvenue dans le monde de Black Butler

Disclaimer : Les mondes de Fairy Tail et de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Shinohara Toshiya et à Shinji Ishihira et Masashi Sogo. Seuls l'histoire et l'intrigue m'appartiennent.

Rated : T

Genre : Amitié/Aventure/Romance

Langue : Français

Présentation de l'histoire : Se déroule après la guerre contre Tartaros, sauf que celle-ci a eu lieu plus tôt que dans l'anime de Fairy Tail et que la guilde n'a pas été dissoute, et que le reste de l'équipe Natsu à commencer à se rapprocher de lisanna, s'éloignant peu à peu de Lucy. Arc de l'ile de Tenrou et des Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques a déjà eu lieu.

Couple et relation : Lucy/à voir j'hésite encore. La relation qu'aura plus tard Lucy dans l'histoire avec Ciel Phantomhive est une relation de grande sœur / petit frère.

* * *

Avertissement : J'essaie de ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographe, mais il risque quand même de s'en glisser, je vous présente donc mes excuses par avance. En vous souhaitant néanmoins une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis mais sans vulgarité s'il vous plait, merci !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lucy part en mission et déménage

PDV Lucy

Natsu et le reste de l'équipe m'éviter depuis un moment passant beaucoup de temps avec lisanna en mission comme en-dehors, cela ne me dérangeais pas, je m'y attendais depuis un moment. J'avais profité du fait que mon équipe m'évite pour m'entraîner de mon côté, et grâce à ça j'avais acquis plusieurs nouveaux pouvoirs et types de magies, je possédais désormais en plus de mes pouvoirs de constellationniste, des pouvoirs de chasseuse de dragon et de démon, je possédais également des pouvoirs de Take Over de Satan Soul, et d'autres pouvoirs encore.

L'autre chose qui avait également changé chez moi, c'est que je prenais beaucoup plus de mission solo qu'avant et grâce à ça et au fait que mon ancienne équipe n'était plus avec moi, je gardais l'intégralité de ma récompense et les dégâts étaient réduits au minimum ou inexistants, et du coup je n'avais plus de problème de loyer et je ne payais plus en retard ce qui ravissait ma propriétaire et elle n'était pas la seule, je l'étais aussi. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau jour ce levait et je décidais de prendre une mission. Je me lavais donc avant de m'habiller et de prendre mon petit déjeuner, une fois celui-ci terminé je lavais, rinçais et sécher mes ustensiles utilisés et les rangeaient à leurs places, avant d'aller me brosser les dents et de me coiffer, puis je quittais l'appartement en fermant à clé derrière moi.

Quand j'arrivais à la guilde je me dirigeais aussitôt vers le tableau des annonces, et regardais les différentes offres qui étaient proposées. Finalement mon regard se figea vers une annonce qui disait :

**Recherche femme de ménage**

**Pour le comte Phantomhive résidant dans son manoir principal**

**Contrat de travail longue durée si satisfait**

**Le manoir se trouve à la périphérie de la ville de Londres**

**Début du contrat : dans 8 jours**

Intéressée, je pris l'annonce du tableau et me dirigeais vers le bar où se trouvait Mirajane pour qu'elle puisse me valider ma mission.

\- Bonjour Mirajane, je prends cette mission ! Lui dis-je en tendant l'annonce pour qu'elle a valide

\- Bonjour tiens voilà, c'est fait ! Me dit-elle en me rendant ma fiche mission

\- Merci ! Lui dis-je en la récupérant. Oh ! Et pendant que j'y suis, vu que Natsu est un idiot il l'a probablement pas remarqué mais quand il rentrera de mission avec les autres, il faudra probablement me parler pour me dire que ta sœur ma remplacer dans l'équipe, soit gentille et dit lui que c'est un idiot et que j'ai quitté l'équipe par moi-même il y a quelques mois déjà, et qu'il n'a pas à le dire ce crétin ! Ce sera tout pour le message, je te remercie d'avance pour la transmission de message que tu feras plus tard, et surtout n'oublies pas Mirajane à plus ! Lui dis-je avant de partir

Je quittais ensuite la guilde pour rentrer chez moi faire mes bagages, puis une cela fait je les mis dans mon espace de stockage céleste, avant de contacter mon esprit du lion.

\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits viens à moi Leo ! Dis-je en l'invoquant

\- Bonjour Lucy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Loki

\- Bonjour Loki, je vais bien et toi ? Lui demande-je

\- Bien merci, me répondit-il en souriant

\- Et comment vont les autres ? Lui demande-je ensuite soucieuse pour mes amis célestes

\- Ils vont bien aussi, ne t'en fait pas ! Me répondit-il d'un ton rassurant

\- T'en mieux, dis-je soulagée. Si je t'ai invoqué c'est parce que tu es le chef des douze signes du zodiaque et quand t'en que tel tu es leur porte parole en cas de soucis ou de décision importante ! Lui dis-je avec gravité

\- Lucy qui y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux et soucieux

\- Je viens d'accepter une mission de longue durée si j'arrive à satisfaire mon client mais le souci c'est que c'est une mission n'impliquant pas la magie, du coup j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi et les autres préférés, vous avez deux options : la première je vous confie à Yukino durant toute la durée que durera ma mission et vous serez donc à son service durant ce temps, et la deuxième option vous pouvez rester avec moi mais dans ce cas comme mon propriétaire ignore tout de la magie et probablement aussi du monde surnaturel je devrais garder vos clés dans mon espace de stockage céleste ! Lui dis-je en le regardant à la préoccupée et soucieuse pour mes amis

\- Hum, laisse une minute que j'en discute avec eux ! Me dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser légèrement la tête, avant que son visage n'affiche une expression très concentré et un peu tendu.

Au bout de deux minutes dans cette posture, Loki releva la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Ils ont pris leurs décisions ! Me dit-il

\- Et qu'elle est telle ? Lui demande-je

\- La même que la mienne, nous restons tous à tes côtés ! Même si ton futur employeur ignore l'existence de la magie tu pourrais avoir besoin de nous au cours de ta mission et nous voulons être là pour t'aider ! Me dit-il avec sérieux

\- Très bien, et ça ne dérange pas Aquarius l'endroit où sera sa clé ? Lui demande-je un peu soucieuse

\- Non, elle a dit qu'au moins ainsi tu ne risque pas ni de te faire voler ou de perdre sa clé et celles des autres ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire

J'eus un petit rire nerveux à ce sujet avant d'accepter et de remercier Loki l'autorisant ensuite à retourner dans son monde. Je mis ensuite toutes mes clés dans mon espace de stockage, avec le reste de mes valises puis j'allais voir ma propriétaire et lui paya les trois ans et demi de loyer à venir, pour qu'elle me garde l'appartement, je l'informais que je venais de prendre une mission de longue durée et que si elle durait plus longtemps que trois ans et demi, je lui enverrais un chèque pour payer le loyer, puis je quittais l'immeuble pour partir en direction de la gare de Magniora.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, je pris un billet de train pour aller à l'extrême Nord, près de la frontière, le trajet en train prendrait 4 jours. Quand le train arriva dans la station, j'attendis que celui-ci se vide quand ce fut le cas je me dépêchais de monter avec ma valise car il allait partir dans cinq minutes. Et cinq minutes plus tard, le train se remit en mouvement et je passais quand j'étais réveillée bien sûr, une partie du chemin à lire et l'autre partie à regarder le paysage qui défiler à travers la vitre du train.

Au bout des quatre jours du trajet en train, j'arrivais à l'extrême Nord de Fiore. Quand le train fut à l'arrêt je quittais celui-ci pour me rendre au port, pour prendre ensuite le bateau qui me mènera à Londres en trois jours. Une fois arrivée au port et après avoir trouvé mon bateau, je montrais mon billet de bateau au personnel vérifiant les billets des personnes voulant monter à bord. La vérification étant terminée je pus monter dans le bateau, et une fois sur le pont je demandais au personnel s'y trouvant de m'indiquer la direction de ma chambre, et quand je l'eu je m'y dirigeais avec mes valises, quand j'arrivais devant ma chambre, je sortis la clé pour l'ouvrir puis j'entrais en récupérant mes valises ainsi que ma clé avant de fermer la porte, puis je sortis deux tenues ainsi que trois paires de sous-vêtements que je mis sur une étagère, puis je mis mes deux valises sous mon lit avant de sortir de ma chambre, que je fermais à clé pour ensuite aller visiter le bateau. La visite intégrale du bateau me pris plus de quatre heures et demie, et au moment où je finis la visite de celui-ci, on nous annonça qu'il était l'heure de manger et qu'on nous attendait dans la salle à manger correspondant à l'étage de notre chambre. Je me dépêchais donc d'aller dans la salle à manger du deuxième étage, où je mangeais un repas très copieux avant de retourner dans ma chambre où je me douchais, avant de me mettre en pyjama et d'aller ensuite me couchais.


End file.
